Tutoring Lesson
by aznloserr7
Summary: Sakura comes over Kakashi's apartment for some "tutoring lessons"


Tutoring

summary: Sakura comes over Kakashi's apartment for some "tutoring".

r&r plz

* * *

It was Friday, and Sakura had to go to Kakashi-sensei's apartment for her "tutoring" lesson. She's been going ever since softmore year and they loved to play with each other enjoyingly. It was 7:30 and the evening was warm, with a slight breeze. She entered the building and into his cozy apartment. 

"Ah...Sakura-chan. Come in, come in." Kakashi said softly as he held the door for her. He was wearing dark blue sweatpants with no shirt. Sakura smiled playfully as her eyes wandered on his toned chest and battle scars and strutted into the room.

"So...today's lesson is foreplay. I got a little nurse outfit in my room. Why don't you go in and change?"

"Ooh! This will be fun." Sakura went in and changed into the outfit.

The nurse costume was probably made by Jiraiya-sama. The white bikini top had a red cross on her left boob. Straps that went across her stomache were attached to to her thong. There was also a stethoscope on her left hip and white boots.

"Nice pick."

When she was done changing, Sakura went outside to find her sensei wearing a patient's top and boxers. Kakashi eyed her all over. Her enormous breasts and her nice, round ass was enough to make him hard.

"Now, you will play my nurse while I'm having my check-up, 'kay?

Kakashi layed down on a low chair

"Well, hello my patient! How are you today?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"I'm feeling really horny, nurse Sakura."

Sakura let out a small chuckle.

"Well, let me have your heartbeat and we'll get started."

Nurse Sakura slowly strutted over to her patient and strattled his toned stomache. She got her little stethoscope and took off Kakashi's top. While she let herself roam his chest and stomache, Sakura lowered ass down to his boxers. Kakashi took off his mask to reveal his handsome face. It wasn't just handsome. He was **_HOT_**. When Sakura first saw his face, she fell in love with him instantly.

Kakashi got so excited that he forgot the foreplay and grabbed Sakura down to a deep kiss.

His tongue licked the bottom of her lips, asking for entrance and Sakura gladly accepted. His tongue roamed her sweet crevice, exploring her mouth.

They soon broke away for air and Sakura took off her bikini top. Kakashi kissed her collar bone and ran down his hands on her breasts. He quickly grabbed onto one and gently squeezed while he sucking on the other. He massaged her tit with his tongue and sucked while Sakura moaned. Kakashi slid his thumb up into the center of her panties and started to rythmically stroke her. Sakura lifted her leg and wrapped it around him, pulling him closer. She could feel how hard he was getting and was soon grinding up against him. It was heaven.

Then, Sakura gently pushed Kakashi's hand off and bit her lips coyly. Grabbing his shoulders, she bent down on her knees and looked at the bulge right in front of her.

"My turn, sensei."

Sakura squeezed it and Kakashi inhaled suddenly. Smirking, she gave a quick tug and his boxers were pooled over on the floor.

There was her friend. Kakashi-sensei definetely had a beautiful cock. It was long, straight, and wonderfully **thick**. Sakura smiled when she saw that the head was wet. Then, she grabbed his dick and gave a tight squeeze. Kakashi doubled over from the intense pleasure and gently groaned. Sakura gave a small lick, right on the hole and he moaned slightly. She slowly pumped her hands up and down his shaft. Kakashi started to pant and buckled his hips excitedly. She smiled at this and started pumping more vigorously. Then, Sakura started to lick his dickhead. She took the shaft into her mouth and sucked, pumped faster.

Kakashi moaned loudly when Sakura was raking her teeth on his cock. She sucked more harder and pumped more faster.

It felt so good; he didn't want her to stop.

"Nnnghhh...S...Sakura!"

His seeds shot into Sakura's hot mouth and she started to suck it all up. She licked his dick clean.

"Mmm...you taste good sensei."

Then, Kakashi carried Sakura, bride style, and put her on the chair. He took off her thongs inserted a finger inti her pussy. Sakura moaned gently while Kakashi began to massage her clit and pumped his fingers slowly, than faster. He then removed his finger and gently parted her folds. He put his mouth on her pussy and sucked. His tongue licked her walls and pumped his tongue in and out of her. He felt her walls tighten around his mouth. Sakura was nearly screaming.

"Are you ready, nurse Sakura?"

"Yes, oh yeah!"

Kakashi layed Sakura on the sheets and fixed himself to her entrance. Then, he slamed into her. Sakura gasped, and Kakashi slowly went in and out of her, making her moan everytime he went deeper.

"OH MY GOD! AH, AH, OH...OH GOD " Sakura was clenching onto the sheets and screaming everytime Kakashi slammed into her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She moaned everytime he hit the same spot.

"Oh god!" Sakura screamed as she hit her orgasm.

Kakashi wasn't done yet. He kept slamming into her walls and groaned.

"You're so tight. You feel so good"

He grunted loudly as Kakashi spilled his seeds into her.

Sakura and Kakashi panted, trying to catch their breath. He toppled onto the sheets and pulled Sakura closer.

"So, how did it felt, my sexy patient?"

"Oh, it felt so good nurse. Now, how about I make you scream my name all night?"

Kakashi smirked as he kissed Sakura roughly and slamming himself into her entrance once more. She sucked in her breath quickly from the intense pleasure and they began all over again.

* * *

xD hoped you liked it ! (btw, this was mai first lemon story) REVIEW !! 


End file.
